When They Come For Me
by wiildrose
Summary: Tyler Rain is just taking each day as it comes. She chooses to travel alone, to survive on her own. But when Daryl and Carl are hunting beyond the walls and see her shoot down a deer, their meeting ends up with Carl being stabbed and Daryl holding an unconscious girl over his shoulder, tied up and heading for Alexandria.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's Note:_

 _Hello Walking Dead Fam!_

 _I have this idea for a story in my head and just want to put pen to paper... or words to Microsoft Word, loll.  
_ _So I have some idea of where this is going but have no idea when I'm going to post and how often. I'm just having fun here and thought you guys wanted in on the ride._

 _So here it goes..._

 _(And oh yeah, I obviously don't own shit.)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

Tyler Rain's boots crunched against the dry earth beneath her. She moved with precision, her dark eyes vigilant and watchful, her movements careful and silent as she approached the creature feeding in front of her, oblivious to her presence.

The large brown deer's ears wiggled with delight at its meal, munching at the fresh patch of green grass in front of it.

The young brunette raised the rifle in her hands, aligning the deer into the rear right of the gun. Holding a breath to steady her aim, she finally pulled the trigger making the animal that was once carefree drop dead, wearing a nice gaping hole on the side of its head.

Just like the deer had been unaware of the presence of the young girl, Tyler was unaware of the fact that there was someone watching her too, two someones.

Daryl and Carl's eyes meet each other at opposite sides of the clearing, having had seen the deer moments before and the opportunity of being able to have some meat on their plates tonight. Daryl gave a nod to Carl who was a few yards across from him hidden behind trees like himself, warning him to be quiet as he aimed his crossbow at the deer. Just as Daryl was about to pull the lever, the animal dropped to the ground, a gunshot ringing in the air. The two didn't dare to move, still hidden in the lush tree's and bush, waiting for the unknown shooter to claim their prize. They both heard the crunching of footsteps, making it's way closer to the fallen deer.

What they didn't expect to see was a young teenager about the same age as Carl emerge from the bushes and kneel down in front of the dead animal. Her face was completely blank, her lips pulled into a firm line as she pulled a butterfly knife out the sheath attached to her belt. After flicking the chrome butterfly knife open skillfully in one hand, she pulled the still twitching deer's head upwards exposing its neck. Then sliced the sharp blade across its jugular, allowing the animal to bleed out properly.

There was a crunch of leaves heard and her head snapped upwards just as fast as Daryl's. The bowman's shoulders clenched even tighter, thinking that Carl was spotted but then a walker emerged from his left, charging straight towards the deer, smelling the fresh blood draining from its neck. Daryl's shoulders relaxed just a little as his eyes met Carl's who was tilting his head toward the walker, gesturing to Daryl that it's going toward the girl. Daryl shook his head at Carl who wanted to stop it before it got the chance to attack this unknown human being. He rose his finger to his lips, telling Carl to keep quiet and let this play out.

Even if Carl didn't want to, he knew Daryl was right. The had no idea who this girl was or what she was capable of, watching from a distance was the smartest thing to do right now. Especially due to the fact that she was heavily armed, which meant you were dangerous no matter how old.

Tyler raised from her crouch in front of the deer and twirled the butterfly knife that was still in her hand, marching toward the decaying walking corpse which was making a beeline toward her and the deer.

"Nah-ah, this is _my_ dinner tonight, not yours. You ugly freak", she muttered more to herself than the actual walker as she lifted her leg and kicked its chest so it flew backwards into a tree. The young girl quickly pressed it against the tree as it continued to thrash around manically, knocking off the worn-out navy baseball cap she was wearing. She groaned before plunging her blade into its temple, making the walker go limp and making the woods quiet once again.

The walker's body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud as the girl let it go. She collected her cap from the ground, dusted it off and tucked her short dark brown hair back behind her ears before plopping it back over her head. But instead of walking away from the corpse she kneeled in front of it, her eyes roaming over its body speedily. Her eyes caught something and she pulled out a knife in the walker's holster. She pulled off the tan leather backpack from her shoulders and set it beside her, shoving the weapon inside. She then did something that puzzled Daryl and Carl.

The young girl then pulled a wedding band from the walker's dead mouldy fingers and held it up to the sun to see it clearer. The diamonds on the ring sparkled slightly in the sun before she lowered it and cleaned it slightly with the bottom of her baggy shirt. Then she opened the small side pocket of her bag and pulled out what looked like a black velvet jewellery bag and plopped the ring inside before packing it all away. The girl turned back to the deer as she shrugged her heavy bag back on. Seeing that the deer's blood was drained, she was about to grab its legs to begin pulling it back to her camp when she heard another scuffle in the bushes. She sighed and turned toward the sound of the gurgling walker which she could hear close by. As she took a step toward the noise, she heard a very human grunt and the familiar sound of something sharp hitting sludgy flesh, before she saw the crashing dead body of a walker drop in front of her.

Without missing a beat, she moved forward as she spun the rifle which was strapped around her torso in front of her and aimed it at the dark figure she could see hidden behind the bushes.

"Come out. Now!", she ordered, her normally husky voice going even heavier.

A young boy about the same age with very long dark hair, a white bandage over his right eye and wearing a dark brown Sheriff's hat on his head walked out slowly with a black pistol in his left hand pointing it right at her. He had bloodied knife in his other hand, most likely being the thing he used to kill the walker that was now lying dead between them.

"Put your gun down", he told her calmly, his startlingly blue eye glaring at her as he tucked his knife into his belt and raised his other hand to the gun as well, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Tyler scoffed, "How about _you_ put the gun down, eyepatch?"

Carl scowled at the name, his one visible eye darkening as he tilted his head to the side and smirked. This confused the girl but then she felt the familiar bulge of some lethal weapon nudge her back and she inwardly groaned because of course, the boy wasn't alone.

"He said drop it!", the heavy voice behind her yelled, clearly coming from a much older man. "Now!", he bellowed when the girl didn't budge.

"Okay!", Tyler complied, dropping the aim of her gun from the boys head. Slowly, she pulled the strap of the rifle over her head and bent her knees as she slowly laid it down on the ground in front of her.

"And the butterfly knife", the gruff voice behind her ordered, stabbing the weapon into her back again. It was too wide to be a gun and she wondered what this man was threatening her life with.

The girl complied, pulling out her knife with her right hand and unbeknownst to the two, she was slowly pulling out a small blade from her boot with her left hand as she dropped the butterfly knife on top of her rifle.

"Get up!", the man behind her ordered impatiently.

Tyler finally had a good hold on the handle of her small knife hidden in her boot, and at the same time she went to stand back up she lifted her left arm up and flung the knife toward the boy. She ducked and rolled from under the weapon against her back which shot an arrow forward, hitting a tree and she didn't falter for a second before sprinting off.

Carl's eyes went wide as he looked down at the small knife lodged in his left arm just below his shoulder.

"Damn it! You alright?", Daryl growled angrily as the boy raised his uninjured arm to apply pressure to the wound.

"Fine! She's getting away!", Carl tilted his head toward the direction the girl ran off.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice, he gave Carl a quick head nod and ran off toward the girl that got away.

Carl grunted and didn't hesitate to pull the knife out of his shoulder. He ripped the material from his long sleeve off his injured arm, then quickly wrapped it around the bleeding hole and tied the knot as tightly as he could one-handed. Switching the gun to his right hand, he followed after Daryl and the girl.

When he finally caught up to them, he saw the two standing in front of each other breathing heavily. Daryl was pointing his crossbow the girl and she was aiming a silver handgun at him. And a bruise was darkening on the side of Daryl's cheek.

Carl was standing behind the girl this time, wondering where this new gun of hers had emerged from. Most likely hidden behind her waistband which they didn't really get the chance to search her for. He stepped toward the girl and instead of pointing the gun to her head and telling her to drop her weapon like Daryl did last time, he simply flipped the pistol in his hand and slammed the butt of his gun into the side of her head.

Tyler Rain dropped to the floor unconscious.

Daryl lowered his crossbow and looked at Carl a little surprised.

The boy just grumbled, "I'm not letting her stab me again".

They both then looked down at the limp body on the ground. The young girl's cap had fallen off, enveloping her face with her short dark hair. Carl looked up at Daryl, silently asking him what they should do with her. They couldn't just leave her there for walkers to enjoy.

Daryl's jaw twitched in thought as he looked up at Carl and waved a finger toward the girl's shoes, "Tie her up with her shoelaces. Bring her back to Alexandria. We'll figure where to go from there", he answered, retrieving the girl's fallen pistol from the ground and tucking it at the back of his waistband.

Carl nodded and kneeled in front of the girl, his jaw clenching tightly.

His dad wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

 _Writer's Note:_

 _Well, there was the first chapter!  
_ _Tell me what you guys thought and if I should keep going with it or not._

 _Until next time,  
Rose x._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Tyler's eyes slowly flickered open and she immediately groaned as the feeling of her pounding head set it. She felt her body shifting upwards and downwards in motion like she was moving but knew she wasn't the one moving since she was just unconscious. Blinking the blurriness out of her eyes, her vision cleared up to reveal the sight of someone's boots stomping against a tar road.

That was when her memory kicked in and she remembered the situation she had gotten herself into. She had been thrown over the crossbow-wielding man's shoulder and her wrists were secured together painfully with... are those her shoelaces!

Things did _not_ look good.

The girl tried to wiggle out of the man's hold but he had grasped her thighs tightly together against him so she could barely move, or kick out either.

"Hey! Put me down!", she squirmed angrily, masking the fear that was settling in, knowing that she was in quite a predicament. She was outnumbered, weaponless and incapacitated by her own damn shoelaces. She had no idea where these two guys were taking her or what they were planning to do with her and it was unsettling.

The girl was ignored by both men. Even though she couldn't see the young one with the eyepatch since he was walking ahead of them, she could still hear his boots stomping against the gravel road. Forcing herself to raise her head even though it made her migraine worse, she tried to get the attention of her kidnapper. His long, dark, greasy hair reached past his chin and she could only see the side of his tanned scruffy cheek where she spotted a nice blackening bruise. And Tyler smirked because she knew she was the cause of it. It was the same man who tackled her to the ground when she tried to get away. They had a bit of a scuffle in which she managed to clock him on the cheek.

"Dude!", she yelled.

No response.

"I understand that I'm being kidnapped but would you at least have the common decency to allow me to walk to my death?", she complained. When there was still no response, she lifted her tied hands and elbowed her capturer in the back as hard as she could in her position, which wasn't so hard.

But at least it got his attention.

He grunted from the slight blow, "Don't!", he ordered simply and bounced her on his shoulder and squeezed her thighs even tighter.

"Umph", his shoulder hit into her stomach, momentarily winding her and she quit trying to elbow him. So she tried using words again. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see", he answered shortly.

"That's not a proper answer", grumbled the girl. "Just put me down!"

The man sighed, "Calm down and shut up will ya!"

Tyler did not like the man's demeanour at all and began to fear for her life when the young boy in the eyepatch trekked backwards so she was able to see him.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're going to a safe place... a good place with good people", he explained, trying to reassure her that they weren't bad people who were going to murder her or worse.

But Tyler didn't respond, couldn't let herself believe a word he said. Because you couldn't trust anyone these days, especially if you've stabbed them like she did this kid. Before she could ponder on her demise further, the kid disappeared and she heard a loud screech from ahead, which sounded like some sort of metal door opening but couldn't see anything besides the butt of the man carrying her. Her heart began to beat faster, the urgency to escape intensifying even more because she knew she was entering their territory and her chances of escape just dropped down to very unlikely.

"Hey, grouchy! Let me go already!", she tried again, masking her fear with anger and patronising words. "Stop ignoring me!", she was getting impatient and began to lash out, trying to squirm out of Bowman's grip.

"Stop!"

She lost it, feeling like a trapped animal, "If you don't fucking put me down now, I'm going to feed your head to the dead!"

"Watch the language, there are kids here!", he scolded, looking over at the group of young kids who were playing tag near them and stopped to stare.

Tyler raised her head at the sight, "Are you fucking kidding me?!", she bellowed and didn't know if it was because he reprimanded her cursing or because there were actual kids running around, alive and healthy, playing tag!

That was when Tyler took in the sight around her as much as she could, even though she was partly upside down. She saw flush greenery, houses, streets, flowers! It was untouched by what the ugly world had become. It was like the friggin suburbs out here. What in the hell?

"What did I just say?", Bowman yelled, bouncing the girl on his shoulder again, gaining another winded huff as he continued to walk.

"Oh, you're really pissing me off", she screamed.

Then there was a southern authoritative voice which stilled her and caused her to stop fighting.

"What is going on here?!", the voice bellowed and heard footsteps stomping towards them, but she couldn't see anything besides the idiot's ass.

Then Tyler was thrust forward, her butt landing on solid ground ungracefully and her tied hands did nothing to soften the fall.

"Ugh, you're such a dick!", she whined in agony.

Rick rose a brow at Daryl, questioning him about what the hell was going on.

Daryl waved a hand toward the girl in frustration, "We found her... she stabbed Carl", Daryl ever the talker explained in the shortest form possible.

Rick's eyes shot up toward his son immediately, not noticing the way he was holding his arm. "Carl!", he called worriedly and went toward him.

Carl shook his head at his dad who was trying to unwrap the material around the stab wound to see for himself, "It's not that bad dad, honestly", he tried to reassure him but it wasn't happening.

"Let me have a look", Rick said, his voice going softer but still firm. His son removed the material and Rick's face darkened, his head snapped toward the unknown girl on the floor who was now in a sitting position looking right at him. "You did this?"

Tyler took in the man in front of her, and she was intimidated even though she did her best to hide it. The way he moved and talked, it was easy to tell that he the leader of this place, whatever this place it was. His long curled hair stuck to his perspiration-soaked forehead, his greying aged beard and ice blue eyes all told the story of something awful and it frightened her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!", Rick snapped and moved toward her.

Tyler blinked out of her internal panic and used the only defence mechanism she could, her mouth. "What else do you expect when someone sticks a gun in your face?"

"You had a gun in my face too", Carl replied.

"And minding my own business until you two goons showed up after I shot my dinner", then her face scrunched in thought, "Where is my deer! Did you leave it?", when they didn't reply she knew the answer, "Come on! That was the first deer I've seen in weeks!"

"That deer is the least of your problems", Rick grumbled and marched toward her, stopping right at her boots before kneeling down in front of her. "Who are you?"

His glare stilled the girl once more but she refused to answer. If they were going to kill her then why did she have to comply?

When the girl looked away, Rick got impatient and tried another question, "Are you alone?"

Tyler chose to stare at her tied hands which were reddening quite nicely.

"I asked you a question!", Rick yelled in her face.

Her head shot up, "If you're going to kill me just do it already!"

To Tyler's surprise, Rick's face softened a bit before he stood back up and looked down at her. He laid his right hand on the firearm attached to his belt, his face growing tense, "We don't kill people until we have reason to, and right now you're not giving us any reason not to", he replied and turned to Daryl. "Lock her up, maybe she'll be more willing to cooperate tomorrow."

Daryl nodded and marched toward Tyler. He roughly grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her to her feet, "Let's go", he grumbled.

Tyler didn't say anything this time, just let herself be ushered to wherever they were going to 'lock her up'. All she knew was that she was royally screwed by this point.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note:**_

 _Well, there's chapter two, hope you enjoyed it._  
 _Let me know what you think of this Tyler character._

 _Thanks for reading,_  
 _Rose x._


End file.
